


Lucky Ones

by DYMC



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Pussyboy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: PWP，NTR，非典型ABO，Pussy BoyAlpha！教授Ed × Omega！隔壁人妻Ozzie有可能看起来充满Smaylor既视感所以请确定可以接受再阅读，非常感谢。BGM：Lana Del Rey -Lucky Ones





	1. 1.0

爱德华尼格玛是从半个月前开始当隔壁家小男孩的家教的，说实在的，他其实不算清闲，他得备课、上课，批改学生们基本上并不认真的作业。所以从时间安排这方面，你很难解释他为什么会对一个甚至并不相熟的邻居家孩子伸出援手。他一向不喜欢人类幼崽，尤其是当他们处于18岁以下、一个常常有无法预测的歇斯底里风险的年纪。但他还是对这个请求点头了，盛情难却，或者什么的。邻居家太太细长柔软的双手搁在他胸口，声音都颤抖着，爱德华觉得这实在是一件小事，当然不是说做义务家教没有给他添麻烦啦，但至少不需要如此恳切的感谢。

“哦、爱德，你真的太…我不知道该怎么感谢你。”他的眼睛是如此湿润，像是颗挂在刚刚萌出的嫩芽上摇摇欲坠的露珠。爱德华差点说出些不太绅士的要求，他望着邻居家太太发音时露出的一点点舌尖，下意识地吞咽了一下，幅度极其轻微，无论是谁看到都会觉得这是个再自然不过的小动作，可能是因为任何无伤大雅的情绪，尴尬、或者犹豫，总之不会有一丁点超出礼貌的深意。

爱德华很确信他第一次见到奥斯瓦尔德时，这个带着孩子的邻居闻起来有一丝模糊的雪茄气味，并不特殊，但通常不属于这个性别。他猜测这气味或许属于孩子的父亲，但这股气味细若游丝，像是个老人在弥留人世时用来抓住这个世界的一缕鬼魂。

“嘿，我在想，也许你们会需要些点心？”爱德华是出来给自己倒杯水的，虽然马丁是个格外乖巧的孩子，学得很快、而且不吵闹（从各种方面来说），但并不意味着你连续不断地讲了四十分钟小学生课后作业之后也能精神百倍。奥斯瓦尔德在围裙上蹭了蹭自己沾着水珠的手指，他的表情有些拘束，爱德华不动声色地吸了吸鼻子，检查自己是否无意中散发出了带有侵略性的味道。黑发的小个子男人收回目光，咖啡机发出了工作完成的短促响声，很轻、而且只响了微不足道的半秒，有人特意设置过，为了不打扰到其他人。因为他只是和自己的儿子住在一起，爱德华忍不住想，也许是为了不打扰到自己。

“我来倒吧。”爱德华抢先一步接过杯子，他的动作甚至只能算是中等速度，尽管奥斯瓦尔德离咖啡机比他近得太多了“奥斯瓦尔德，你真的不用这么，周到。”噢——他们现在真的太近了，奥斯瓦尔德不太方便的右腿让他的站姿常处于一种微微前倾的状态，当下这个姿势让他被围裙系带勒住的腰肢显得更加惊人的纤细，而臀部的曲线恰好是爱德华最欣赏的那种……罪恶的想法，他闻到柔软的肌肤和亚麻床单的气味，间或一缕白麝香和新鲜梨子的甜蜜，没有烟草的臭味，他敢肯定。奥斯瓦尔德欲言又止地抬头看向他的眼睛，却又好像他只是想从爱德华手中拿回那个带着温度的马克杯，“没关系，这个机器总是有些故障…不太听客人的使唤，我猜。”他先前曾抚摸过爱德华西装驳领的手指，隔着羊毛面料和衬衫都能感觉到是多么滚烫，现在正带着太不强势的力道搁在爱德华的手背上。

他发誓他并不清楚从邻居家太太的指尖碰到自己的手背，到邻居家太太、被搂在自己怀里，这中间到底具体发生了些什么才导致了当下原本应该只在脑子里推进的背德剧情达到从量变到质变的飞跃。奥斯瓦尔德实在太好闻了，但这只是其中一个几乎排不进前几名的原因。他就像是纯粹的情欲，爱德华尼格玛曾肖想过他许多次，早晨站在庭院里修剪月季枝条的奥斯瓦尔德、傍晚出门恰巧碰见自己下班开进车道的奥斯瓦尔德，而当时幻想中的科波特太太甚至还带着那股让他不悦的烟草气味。现在那股恼人的、冒犯的味道彻底消失了，从他为了辅导马丁踏进这栋房子的时候开始，或者更早，——爱德，希望没有麻烦你，如果你能抽出一点时间的话，马丁……

现在奥斯瓦尔德不得不踮着脚，为此他的右膝几乎出现了些针刺似的麻痹感，爱德华的手掌正好按在他腰臀的连接处，他们的身高差得太多了，导致这个拥抱需要更多额外的努力。“奥斯瓦尔德，我们不该……”爱德华尼格玛确实还在经受着道德的鞭笞，他用力地眨了一下眼睛，试图用罪恶感冷却在沸腾边缘的原始欲望，但是、但是，奥斯瓦尔德能再一次让他的挣扎变得不堪一击，他在爱德华怀里的触感是如此香甜绵软，连带着杯子被搁在木头表面上的声音都带着色情的意味，“求你，爱德华——”

他从没想过接吻的感觉会如此美妙绝伦。他高中时的前女友克里斯汀是啦啦队的队长，他们常常躲进储物间和保健室做些热恋中的青少年会做的事情，但那完全无法相提并论，就算是他的另一个女友伊莎贝拉，成年人的恋爱，也没能带给他此刻感觉的十分之一。这种情欲的刺激非常微妙，介于无比的饥渴和万分的满足之间。奥斯瓦尔德像只雏鸟似的在他臂弯里颤抖，他在给加害者更进一步的许可，爱德华现在可以侮辱他、伤害他，或者给他更多他羞于启齿却不断渴求着的爱抚，爱德华不需要费多大力气就能把这个小巧的生物当作一个脆弱的装饰品搁在流理台上。奥斯瓦尔德因为自己终于能够放松的小腿而发出一声如释重负的喘息，他顺从地张开腿让自己英俊的邻居能卡进那个恰到好处的缝隙里，用一个温柔的抚摸推开男人鼻梁上的眼镜，仅仅是为了方便自己被更加彻底地品尝。他的嘴唇是两片丰腴的玫瑰花瓣，舌头浸透了甜腻的汁水，他像是一个代表性欲的符号而不仅是他本身，一个娇小的、绿眼睛的黑发男人，他可以是所有性幻想中别人完美的妻子和年轻母亲的具象化，但又不止是一颗熟透的果实，奥斯瓦尔德科波特，是一枚银子弹——镶嵌在纸杯蛋糕里。

“爱德？我觉得你在厨房待得太久了…”奥斯瓦尔德用指腹蹭了蹭邻居耳后棕色的发尾，忍不住带着笑意感叹了一句过于柔软的质感。“因为你想象过它们的触感吗，奥斯瓦尔德？”爱德华确实意识到自己丢下学生太久了，因为大部分时候他那群讨厌的学生都会为此欢呼雀跃，而不是手足无措，但可爱的小马丁肯定是后一种，但他同样发现很难说服自己回到小学生课后作业的世界，同时放弃这块被他舔吻得泛出潮红的肌肤。

“也许还因为你现在用我的肩膀磨牙的行为像犬科生物的幼崽。” 奥斯瓦尔德帮他整理了一下垂落到额头上的前发，伸手捞过一个装着巧克力的罐子，不过爱德华不太确定甜食还能不能产生它原本该有的效果，因为他现在只想把奥斯瓦尔德的手指头也混着巧克力吞进胃里。“你可能得洗个脸。如果你不介意的话，爱德，还要麻烦你帮我回到地面上。”爱德华尼格玛当然会对奥斯瓦尔德科波特伸出援手，他总是会的。

他换了裤子。爱德华的视线落在盘子里的牛排上，刀刃划开有漂亮纹路的表层，内里红色的切面如同玉髓。爱德华用臼齿缓慢而充分地咀嚼其中一小块，并从中品尝出一丝微妙且隐晦的性意味。

“今天外面太冷了，车道和院子里的小路上都结冰了。”奥斯瓦尔德一点也没有看他，仿佛除了担心自己儿子的义务家教会在回家路上滑倒或者因为冷空气而患上重感冒以外毫无其他额外的打算。但爱德华尼格玛只是住在隔壁罢了，就连豌豆公主也不会被这点距离难倒，小马丁永远不会怀疑奥斯瓦尔德，因为他永远选择不去这么做，所以他理所当然地接受了这个特殊的安排——“爱德华叔叔今天会在我们家借宿一晚，好吗，马丁？”

除此之外，马丁只是很喜欢他的黄油土豆泥，爱德华的目光从镜片上方掠过并且捕捉到了这条信息，并且之后奥斯瓦尔德准备抱起他离开餐桌去洗澡时他把自己略显稚嫩的赞美写在了胸前的记事本上。奥斯瓦尔德过于溺爱这个小男孩了，就算是对马丁这么懂事可爱的孩子来说也稍微超过了些，六岁的孩子绝对已经不需要你抱着他去浴室并且帮他洗澡。爱德华有理由相信马丁完全明白这一点，他之所以没有对这种安排提出异议是因为他反常的、与年龄不符的成熟，他爱奥斯瓦尔德，因此倾向于在他面前表现得更加具有依赖性，而这让奥斯瓦尔德能够享受更多他沉迷的、哺育幼崽的感觉。

他可以用主卧的浴室，那里有一个样式讲究的单人浴缸和不久前才增加的淋浴设备。爱德华不需要花超过两秒的时间思考奥斯瓦尔德刚才转瞬即逝的闪烁目光包含了什么深意，尽管壁炉燃烧的火光让他浅色的虹膜传达出的信息更加变幻莫测了一点，客房也有浴室，不过出于某些无法解释的原因，暂不开放给今天留宿的客人。

无微不至地照顾一个孩子直到他安然入睡需要花的时间比爱德华想象的要久得多，但自从他习惯做一个大学教授之后就培养出了高超的娱乐自己的能力和超出常人的耐心，他没想到奥斯瓦尔德会在睡前读麦克白，这可不是什么能让你做个好梦的睡前读物。而且从健康的角度出发，这张床软得有点过分了，像是什么缺乏安全感的小鸟精挑细选出最蓬松的羽毛搭建了他的巢穴。奥斯瓦尔德的风格，完全不适合用来睡觉，爱德华尼格玛的注意力从纸上转移到面前这只羽毛还没有完全被打理得干燥精美的小鸟身上，但非常适合用来做爱。

奥斯瓦尔德丰腴的屁股像块软熟的桃肉挤压在爱德华的大腿上，他因为欲望的太过急切的催熟而积攒下太多糖分的汁水几乎湿透了包裹着他们两个人皮肤的布料。他扬着下巴和爱德华接吻，这个动作让他不得不塌下细瘦的腰肢挤出更多黏稠的爱液和急切的呻吟。“难怪你需要换裤子，奥斯瓦尔德。”爱德华顺着黑发太太的曲线把手伸进算是作聊胜于无的睡裤，奥斯瓦尔德在他的指尖企图撑开那道隐秘的缝隙时皱着眉头露出了愉悦痛苦参半的神情，“……你像罐煮沸的糖浆。”

“爱德，快点。”尽管他的渴求太多到了几乎要撕扯开这副皮囊的地步，黑色羽毛的小鸟似乎缺乏主动用邻居的手指侵犯自己的勇气。大脑也是会被过载的刺激烧坏的，这种胆怯大概出于人类本能的求生欲，更何况奥斯瓦尔德从来都擅长示弱，如果有这种需要的话。爱德华恰到好处地证明了适当地示弱可以让你得到更多奖励，奥斯瓦尔德因为他噗哧一声捅进汁水四溢的果肉整个人一激灵，哼哼得大约全世界最嗜甜的狂热分子都要为之失去理智。

严格来说，爱德华尼格玛稍微有一点洁癖，虽然很小，但也没有小到可以忽略的程度。这构成了合理的解释，关于他为什么从来没有试过口交，就算是和前女友们在热恋期的时候也不行。不过此时此刻，看着奥斯瓦尔德科波特太太在自己的手指上都能扭动着腰臀露出如此销魂的神情，他非常、极其想要看到更下流的、冲击性的画面，同样十分合理地解释了他冷酷地抽出手指，命令这个娇小的黑发男人像剥糖果似的把自己剥得干干净净，然后扶着床栏翘起屁股跪坐在他脑袋正上方。奥斯瓦尔德，尽管并不那么情愿，但他发现很难拒绝这位英俊邻居的要求，他发号施令的声音和表情火辣到就算性感这个词活过来也不会拒绝用自己来形容他。

跪坐的姿势和悬空的臀部对膝盖带来的压力让奥斯瓦尔德不得不把自己的重量都交给自己也并不怎么有力的胳膊，他只有摇摇欲坠地挂在床栏上，像只任人宰割的美味猎物。爱德华吝啬地只用两根手指拨开两瓣粉红的阴唇，奥斯瓦尔德带着白麝香和梨汁香甜气味的汁液把入口糊成亮晶晶的一片。被轻浮地打开的小鸟发出隐忍的鼻音作为催促，爱德华拍拍他的屁股示意他跪得再低一些，完全不顾这个难度更大的姿势能不能被完成。

“爱德华，抱歉，我好像不能——噢！”是他的舌头，奥斯瓦尔德整个人像个由于过量奶油而塌掉的松饼似的往下瘫软了几寸，并且非常幸运又不幸地被卡在了这个令对方满意的位置上。爱德华用鼻梁磨蹭着充血肿胀的阴蒂，手指和舌头同时蹂躏着可怜的小鸟脆弱敏感的阴道口，奥斯瓦尔德撑着床栏温顺地咬着嘴唇呻吟，接受快感和羞耻双份的凌辱，他可怜兮兮地因为邻居舐舔和吮吸在高潮边缘挣扎、又时刻担心着自己太陶醉于欲望或许会惹人不悦而小心翼翼的样子格外能满足某些施虐欲。

“我知道你已经忍不住了，奥兹。”爱德华的舌尖舔过嫣红湿润的狭小缝隙，响亮且淫靡地用力吮吸湿哒哒的软肉，这个生长在阴茎下方的器官完全是为了性爱的目的才经过了漫长的演化最终成为这个性别的一部分，并且极尽所能地进化出了各种能够刺激交配欲望的特征，“你就算坐在我脸上我也不会怪你的。”奥斯瓦尔德的确在等待一个许可，但就算他没等到他也坚持不住了，他真的不怎么锻炼，所以缺乏支撑自己体重的力气是完全情有可原的。他从来没被舔到高潮过，这感觉比起愉悦更像是折磨，直到爱德华的鼻尖亲昵地拱了拱他的大腿内侧他才缓慢地回过神来。“爱德，我真的很抱歉，这实在是太…”他没顾上自己下身挂满了各种滑腻的体液，艰难地挪动膝盖蹭到一个自认为合适的位置试图伸手清理邻居脸颊和嘴角。

爱德华眯着眼默许了片刻科波特太太不怎么有效率的清洁服务，那个刚刚满足过他口舌之欲的淫荡缝隙因为奥斯瓦尔德跪坐的动作蹭在他的小腹上，奥斯瓦尔德无疑意识到了这一点，他低垂视线的表情是种试探的引诱，“我想，如果你不介意的话。”介意什么呢？你有一个孩子而且可能有一个我素未谋面的丈夫吗？爱德华的手指捏在邻居家太太软绵绵的腰上，他勃起的阴茎就抵在奥斯瓦尔德的入口滑动，这个身材娇小的黑发男人绝非他之前在爱德华面前表现出的，看似纯洁、人畜无害的样子，一个好妻子不会把腿缠在别的男人腰上、和自己孩子的家教在厨房里接吻。“只要你不介意的话，奥斯瓦尔德。”他的身体里果然和爱德华想象中一样滚烫软嫩，层叠的肉壁从他刚插进去半个顶端就开始饥渴地嘬吸挤压，奥斯瓦尔德趴在他的胸口被操得软成一团，饕足地沙哑着嗓子哼哼唧唧地发出声音，睁着雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛索吻，并且在爱德华连着两次拒绝顶开他的生殖腔时露出他平常绝对不会在爱德华面前露出的恼怒神情。

他这次不会如奥斯瓦尔德所愿的，可能永远不会，当然也可能是下次做爱的时候。爱德华知道这绝对不会是仅有的一次，但他至少这次不会让这只小鸟完全得到他想要的东西。

“上衣我只能目测了，希望它们合身。”干净得像个十二岁的唱诗班男孩，一身皂香的奥斯瓦尔德穿着睡衣站在玄关，臂弯里还搭着自己邻居昨天穿来的大衣，不过如果你现在看到他们两个，可不会想到他们除了是一对恩爱的夫妻还有什么其他的可能性。“回来早一点好吗，爱德华，马丁需要你。”

“我会的，奥斯瓦尔德。”爱德华极其自然地伸手让邻居家太太帮自己穿上大衣，俯身迎上对方踮着脚送上来的绿眼睛和甜美嘴唇，这个吻格外热切，让人忍不住要想象出更多别的画面，“而且你的目测非常准确。”


	2. 2. 0

三个月前奥斯瓦尔德带着小马丁搬进这栋房子的时候，他刚刚经历了两场葬礼。一场属于他慈爱的父亲，一个富有的、值得敬重的老人，他们从时隔多年终于相认到被死亡分别甚至都没有一起待上大半个月的时间；另一场属于他的继母和继兄妹，他们真的不该吃掉奥斯瓦尔德放在餐桌上的那个蛋糕，毕竟他都没来得及了解自己的父亲最爱吃的食物是什么，就更不会知道他邪恶、可怜而愚蠢的继母和继兄妹是不是对坚果过敏了。

这就是他需要找到一个新住处的原因之一，那栋属于他父亲的房子里有太多令人难过的回忆了。但要找到一栋让特别苛刻的、带着一个六岁的孩子的奥斯瓦尔德科波特完全满意的房子并不太容易。他在经过层层筛选的两个最终选项里犹豫时，那位热情的房产中介女士极力推荐他选择更贵的那套：“你的邻居会是一个大学教授！这样的氛围对孩子的成长再好不过了！”

戏剧性的巧合，尽管奥斯瓦尔德此时的注意力完全不在这位女士热切的推销话术上（因为可爱的小马丁总是可以牢牢抓住他所有目光），这位优秀到能促进房产出售的大学教授恰巧、大概是刚下课回来还是诸如此类的，正穿着全套正装拿着一摞书走进他不知如何才能修剪得如此整齐到令人震惊的草坪。

“噢，我猜你们可能会是我的新邻居了。欢迎。”这位先生确实非常有礼貌，奥斯瓦尔德原本准备用噢谢谢您的好意不过我们还没决定呢之类的话来同时敷衍邻居的客套以及中介女士看到“对孩子成长有益的大学教授”后过于志在必得的笑容。但哥谭深秋的下午四点竟然有了点意味深长的阳光，正巧点亮了这位可能的未来邻居人选同样暧昧的嘴角和眼神，以及他在说欢迎这个词的中途拐过的可疑的低音。奥斯瓦尔德张着嘴思考了一两秒，眯着眼用他比小女孩最昂贵的玩偶还要卷的睫毛挡住刺眼的阳光，冲着教授露出一个微笑：“是的，先生，我们会是很好的邻居的。”

当双方都抱有某些心照不宣的目的时，巧合总会变得出人意料地多起来。比如奥斯瓦尔德还没来得及收拾好堆在客厅里大大小小的箱子，门廊的灯就苟延残喘地闪烁了几下熄灭了，恰巧准备出门夜跑的爱德华尼格玛先生顺其自然地帮他们换了灯泡，并且许诺明天如果提前下班会来帮助这位腿不太方便的小个子太太和他六岁的孩子做一些这对刚刚搬家的母子难以完成的整理工作。又或者奥斯瓦尔德碰巧做了太多苹果派、爱德华碰巧有个关心儿童教育的同事出版了什么适合六岁孩子的绘本；甚至他们有一阵常常在一两个街区外恰好遇上，奥斯瓦尔德会请这位单身汉到家里吃个晚餐。当然，巧合，有些人称之为命中注定（如果你愿意相信它们的发生不存在任何一方、甚至双方的刻意为之的话），也必然包括了一些不经意的肢体接触、暧昧的微笑、恰到好处的体贴、以及合情合理的小小的委托。

值得一提的是，自从上次不太纯洁的留宿后他们就没有过更多的超出普通邻居——或者你可以说是，比较亲密的邻居的互动。每到考试月，尼格玛教授总是比平常更忙一些，他当然、作为一个受欢迎的教授，会给这群平常想尽办法偷懒摸鱼的学生一些充满个人风格的提示，但你是不是能从中顺利获得期末考试的重点，就全凭你自己的脑子和运气了。不过好消息是：这个学期选了这门化学课的学生运气还算不错。他们碰上了尼格玛教授在忙到脑门冒烟的考试月百年难遇的好心情，因此本学期极大可能没有人会因为挂掉考试而被教授悄无声息地溶解在实验室的废液池里。而奥斯瓦尔德总有事情可做，他得照顾马丁、照顾马丁和照顾马丁，以及在你看不到的时候指使几个三百磅重的宠物大猩猩恐吓自己生意上的合作伙伴，或者软软地靠在全哥谭专业技术最过硬的杀手肩上，让他用随便什么他喜欢的方式解决掉某个踩进这位绿眼睛太太雷区的倒霉蛋。

不过，如果他们想，一点（或许经过了精心设计的）意外的日程变动就可以制造出一个充满了令人兴奋的罪恶感的偷情机会。比如尼格玛教授今天只有一节不太重要的早课，而科波特家的老管家潘先生今天因为一些不便透露的个人原因不能去接小马丁放学。奥斯瓦尔德对着镜子比划两条不同颜色的领带，紫色很适合这套西装，但织锦更衬他绿色的眼睛。不过如果让爱德华来评价，他倾向于没人会真的把注意力放在奥斯瓦尔德的领带上，因为奥斯瓦尔德穿着他那些讲究的西装只会让他更像精心包装过的色情礼物。而人们永远只关心怎么才能更快地剥开礼物外边亮晶晶的包装纸，好露出里头让人垂涎的内容物。爱德华从后头环住娇小的黑发男人，拿着两条领带心不在焉地对比：“紫色的这条看起来更好，织锦显得有点轻浮，我猜。”奥斯瓦尔德扭过头试图从他的表情里读出更确切的信息，但爱德华脸上现在如果有可读的表情，大概也只能供人读出他高速运转的大脑正在对先做爱再去接孩子的可能性进行客观的评估。

“我不喜欢那个男人。”爱德华顺手把两条领带都朝不远处的桌面扔过去，按照他平常的风格，这个转折绝对是太过突兀且不复符合尼格玛教授的出厂设置的，但他现在不仅毫不介意，还露出了一副更加不合格的、十足傲慢的不满神情。奥斯瓦尔德欲言又止地叹了口气，“你在耽误我们出门的时间，爱德。”他没试图挣脱高个邻居的手臂去拿回他需要的领带，其实时间并不紧迫，所以他用来照顾孩子的耐心也可以慷慨地分给邻居，他对爱德华一向如此，“上个星期你说，你不喜欢盖布，看起来布奇也不太讨你喜欢…”奥斯瓦尔德用指腹温柔地抚摸爱德华的脸颊，像每个妈妈问自己的小男孩为什么和班上的同学相处不融洽的时候那样用充满爱意的、探询的责备目光望着嘴角紧绷的男人“…今天你又不喜欢维克多。真抱歉大家都让你不开心了，爱德。”这个方法似乎对大多数男人都行之有效，奥斯瓦尔德稍微踮起脚亲吻他刚刚抚摸过的位置，爱德华十分受用地低下头搂住他。不得不承认，这画面有点诡异的甜蜜，因为太像一个六英尺高的小男孩生怕别人抢走他的玩具或者什么的。

“就只有这样吗？奥斯瓦尔德。”爱德华亲昵地蹭了蹭绿眼睛小鸟的尖鼻子，奥斯瓦尔德又从他每次准备出门之前精致端庄的样子变成他怀里软绵绵滚烫的雏鸟了，“再给我一个吻，我会放你走的，我有羽毛的朋友。”他当然不会就这样放走已经被牢牢捏在手心亟待享用的甜点，奥斯瓦尔德的眼睛像两枚湿漉漉的绿幽灵，这是他原本并不确定，但现在已经格外熟悉的情欲的水汽。爱德华分出一只搂在他腰间的手去稳稳地托住那个小巧圆润的屁股，奥斯瓦尔德温顺地被轻而易举地抱起来和他接吻，这个吻和哥谭下午稀有的阳光一样黏糊得像新酿出的蜂蜜，奥斯瓦尔德搂住爱德华的肩膀，大腿紧紧夹住他的腰来确保自己不会因为有人试图把两只手都挤进自己腿间而被不小心，谁知道呢，爱德华在这种时候不像平常那么缜密，摔下去之类的。“爱德，噢，我的天哪——我们真的该出门了。”他真的不止想要一个吻，这点奥斯瓦尔德非常清楚，但他没想到爱德华尼格玛，一位素来非常有时间观念甚至苛刻到变态的地步、的大学教授，会完全放弃他们接下来所有的安排完毕的正事时间表只是因为他忍不住现在就要把自己按在桌子上来一发。“奥斯瓦尔德……”就算你用这种语气叫我的名字也不行！好吧，那就再多一会……奥斯瓦尔德绝望地塌下腰让特别会逼他让步的情人把手指伸进自己腿间，那些用来做化学实验的手指格外精准地隔着西装裤按在那道用于交配的缝隙上磨蹭，这就有点太超过了。“爱德，爱德华尼格玛，停下。”如果他弄湿这条裤子，那可就不是什么可以赶在马丁放学之前可以解决的问题了。

被奥斯瓦尔德连名带姓地叫出来，效果可能类同于每个孩子做了错事之后被妈妈倒数三个数字，爱德华尼格玛，尽管非常不甘心地放弃了立刻把手中这颗饱满的桃子揉捏得滴出甜蜜的汁水，仍旧在从科波特家的大门抵达尼格玛家车库的一小段路程上，伴随着奥斯瓦尔德无奈的控诉，中途因为一些物理上不太便于行走的额外动作了不得不暂停了好几次直到他们不得不分别坐进驾驶座和副驾驶并且被安全带固定在座位上。

“嘿，你有没有觉得车里的暖气开得太高了？”奥斯瓦尔德，被经过暖气加热的、从这位英俊邻居身上散发出的辛辣浓烈的烟草、皮革和烈酒气味无助地摁在座位上经受着一场缓慢而残忍的精神强奸，“而且你闻起来完全不是平常的味道。我们现在不在床上，爱德，我们在去学校的路上，所以可以拜托你控制一下自己吗？求你了。”

“好吧，非常抱歉。但我怕开窗会让你感冒，外面挺冷的。”噢，这些大脑里充满了超出必要的保护欲和性欲的男人，奥斯瓦尔德撑着额头翻了个白眼，看来就算他们成功地克服了出门这一关，离需要达到的目标还是遥遥无期。他不得不夹紧双腿不断地调整自己的坐姿，仿佛自己是个装得太满的杯子正在努力试图不让里头的液体在漫长且颠簸的车程中洒出来。“爱德华，虽然这并非我的本意，但我觉得我们应该先解决一下这个看上去更紧迫的问题。”奥斯瓦尔德放弃屏住呼吸，用嗅觉探测了一下空气中非正常气味的浓度。爱德华推眼镜的同时清了清嗓子，自然得仿佛他们原本就要拐进另一条岔路到某个偏僻的、少有人光顾的停车场角落而不是笔直往前去到四个街区外的学校。

现在奥斯瓦尔德终于如他所愿地坐在他腿上了，不知道你曾经有没有关于想要某个玩具所以使出浑身解数撒娇耍赖最终逼迫你的母亲不得不掏出钱包付款的童年回忆，爱德华把驾驶座的座椅往后调了一格，这已经是这辆车能对驾驶位提供的最大的空间了。“谢谢，奥兹。”爱德华把鼻尖埋进黑发男人敞开了领口露出的一小块颈窝里，那块娇嫩的肌肤上次被他咬出的牙印过了将近两周还有一圈浅粉色的痕迹。奥斯瓦尔德因为他的舔吻断断续续地喘息，就算隔着裤子都能感觉到男人勃起的阴茎抵在他腿间那块潮湿的洼地里，把昂贵的布料顶得显现出一个淫荡的凹陷。爱德华急切地把手摸进他层层叠叠的西装、马甲和衬衣，奥斯瓦尔德的脊背光滑温暖，虽然看似瘦弱却包裹着柔软的肌肉。在车里可能比刚才在家里做还要更好，因为他们不得不贴得非常近，以至于每一次呼吸和血管的搏动都能让这个狭小空间内的淫乱氛围被进一步加热到沸腾的地步。

“抱歉今天可能没有足够的前戏，我的小鸟。“爱德华掐着手上的细腰，把最终还是没逃过一劫的裤子剥到挂在因为小腿的支架而无法完全脱掉的极限位置，奥斯瓦尔德似乎也不太需要更多的爱抚了，他的腿间在放弃抵抗之后早就变得湿泞一片，连刚才被脱下的足够吸水的羊毛面料也没法拯救这个湿哒哒的入口。饱满的头部顶开奥斯瓦尔德由于情欲变得红肿滚烫的阴道口，强势且不容拒绝地把他像个窄口酒瓶似的塞得满满当当，这让他不得不发出啜泣般的鼻音，爱德华捏着他的腰臀把他像个轻巧的性爱玩具那样举起来又用力捅进去。男人尺寸惊人的阴茎恰巧戳在他的生殖腔口，但无论他怎么饥渴地扭动都没法让那根该死的阴茎更进一步，并且就在他感觉自己马上就要成功让爱德华尼格玛放弃拒绝插进自己的生殖腔的上一秒，他该死的手机响了，是芭芭拉基恩的电话，同时让他非常不愿意地发现离马丁放学的时间已经过去了该死的将近十分钟之久。“嗨，芭芭拉…！我想，非常诚恳地请你帮我照顾一下马丁好吗？”奥斯瓦尔德痛苦地闭上眼，抬手捂住正在辛勤耕耘自己的邻居那张讨厌的差点笑出声的嘴，“因为我猜，你现在已经在照顾他了。”

“我不介意照顾马丁，他是个很乖的孩子。我介意的是你他妈的怎么能把他一个人孤零零地留在这里？就因为你要跟你新搞上的男人开性爱派对吗？”

“噢，嘿！你怎么能这么说？天哪，爱德华，看在老天的份上，你能停一下吗，哪怕十秒？”奥斯瓦尔德感觉自己已经在用下半辈子所有的忍耐力不发出太多会让电话那头的人端着枪到自己家扫射的声音了，但是他实在没有更多的力气用来阻止爱德华尼格玛得寸进尺地吻他的手掌和手腕并且把他颠得没办法完整地说出一个句子了。“好吧，就算是这样……我保证就这一次，让他在你家过周末好吗，我的女王。让马丁陪小芭芭拉玩两天。”

不出所料地，电话那头的女士先掐断了通话，不用看也知道她脸上那副经典的、咬紧臼齿的表情。不过奥斯瓦尔德至少可以放心自己的小马丁不会被什么突然出现的奇怪坏人拐走了，爱德华像是为了堵住他的责备似的忙不迭凑上来吻他，导致这只绿眼睛小鸟险些被推到方向盘上撞到喇叭，不得不撑起软成一滩的腰肢胡乱寻找支点保持平衡，然后非常尴尬地在糊满了水雾的车窗上按出了一个手印。

这里有一个关于婚姻、性伴侣和一切诸如此类亲密关系的人生谏言，来自奥斯瓦尔德科波特：永远确保你的情人足够英俊而且精于性爱，无论如何，这样可以有效确保你能在各种愤怒的情况下看着他们得意的表情而仍旧可以不去考虑从车座下面掏出手枪，照着他们惹人嫌的漂亮脑袋射出一枚子弹。


End file.
